


Cashmere, Cologne and White Sunshine

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 尤露希安不再是国家之后成为了人类，伊万却还是容貌不变的国家意识体。
Relationships: Female Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Cashmere, Cologne and White Sunshine

伊万推着轮椅来到桥上，那上面坐着尤露希安，但她已经不再是一个女孩子了，是一名老妇，她此刻正颤颤巍巍地睁开眼想要再多看一些这样的夜景，她盯着灯火通明的城市看，那湖面映照着那些灿烂的灯光，也照在她的眼里、她的心上。“真好看。”她低声呢喃着，伊万俯下身来为她裹紧了身上的毯子，然后他也站到轮椅旁边与尤露希安一起看着被万家灯火衬着的城市。湖面上吹来和煦的风，他觉得有些沙子被吹进了自己的眼睛，用手去揉竟流出些泪来。

东西德国合并之后尤露希安就已经不再是一个国家了，她变成了普通的人类。以为终于可以卸下身上的担子好好过自己的日子，尤露希安曾觉得自己真正意义上的人生才刚刚开始，她曾有过众多的规划，要以人类的身份做许多事情，去游历整个世界，去感受生活，但是她想得实在是太过天真，随着时间的推进她竟也加速衰老起来，等到伊万再次看到她的时候尤露希安的样貌已经是一个中年的妇女。

他们再次相遇的场景不是伊万曾经设想过的，并不是在什么会议上面，那个时候尤露希安已经不再是国家了，她从路德维希的家中搬出来，自己租住了一间小小的公寓，伊万就在附近她打工的餐厅碰到了她。那天是一个偶然，伊万只是来柏林开个短小的会议，在那里吃饭的时候有人过来点单，他没有抬头看那位服务生，目光只是盯着自己的菜单，对方的声音他也没有听出来，只是一个普通的中年妇女的声音。尤露希安从伊万进门的时候就已经看到了他，但是她没有喊对方的名字，惊愕地呆在原地，头脑中一片空白，她的脸色估计是更加苍白，看到对方落座之后她满脑都是“躲开他”的想法，甚至都要流下泪来，因为她并不想让伊万看到她现在这个样子，她想自己应该要给对方留下一个美好的印象，一个美梦一般的回忆，她是青春美丽的，充满朝气，而不是现在这副惨淡的样子，生活难堪，容颜尽失。但是尤露希安又控制不住自己心中倾泻而出的思念情绪，那些情感就像洪水一般冲向她，她看着伊万的侧脸，那是她曾经那么爱过的一个人啊，他就那样好端端地坐在那里，仍旧身为一个参与了她漫长生命的国家，曾经是她的同体。岁月不曾在伊万的脸上留下一星半点的痕迹，他还是那样，有些微胖的脸颊，细密而长的睫毛，他是年轻的，永恒的年轻，而尤露希安在他不知道的地方正悄然老去。命运就是一个无情的婊子，曾给他们无尽的爱与希望，而现在将一切都粉碎得一干二净。

尤露希安颤抖着走过去给伊万点单，那里正坐着的人没有抬头看她，她抖着手记下那些菜名，而手中的笔差点从她手中掉落，然后在尤露希安拿回菜单的时候伊万抬头了，她背过身去没有看伊万，她是故意的，并在心中希冀着对方不要认出她来。“尤露希安？”但是伊万还是叫出了这个名字，他看那头发和那身形，是的他不会认错，他想自己永远不会认错尤露希安的每一个特征，但是对方没有转过身来，伊万犹豫着是否还需要再喊一遍对方的名字，那位女服务生却径直走开了，伊万明显看到她的身形有点不稳，这更加肯定了他的猜测。伊万没有继续缠下去，给他端菜的服务生已经换成了另外一个，他在等待的时候一直不停地四处张望，但无论他怎么寻找都没有再看见刚刚那个为他点单的服务生。其实尤露希安和店长打过招呼了之后就逃到店外，她靠着墙站了许久，抖着手从衣服里掏出她的烟盒，她还是保持着以前的习惯，一紧张就会犯烟瘾。她拿出一根，点了几次火都没有点上那根烟，她叼着烟猛吸了一口试图来缓解紧张的情绪，那烟太冲呛得她弯下腰猛烈地咳嗽，她知道有几个路人正朝她投来不解的眼神，然后她直起身体，这个时候她已经渐渐开始恢复平静，又再次开始感受她正常的贫穷的生活。尤露希安面无表情地抽着烟，伊万的出现实际上已经无法再改变她的生活了，他们已经不是处在同一条道路上的人，她无权再过回那种生活，只能在远处悄悄看着伊万过好他的生活，他会越来越好，他的国家也会是这样，尤露希安心里又充满了喜悦，作为国家的时候她被指责不能拥有这样私人的情感，她与伊万的关系是私下的，是暗地里的，除了他们二人之外就没有第三个人知晓，现在她更加不能公开她对于对方的喜爱，那是超越她生命的爱，尤露希安不能这样。但是她知道，如果伊万需要她，或是伊万主动找到她，哪怕就是一通电话，她都会飞奔过去，用尽全力地跑过去，然后扑向她的爱人。她的内心会变成二十岁甚至是十几岁，她又会变回作为国家的那个她，充满活力和冲劲的那个尤露希安，她要跳进伊万张开的双臂，把他撞得措手不及，他来不及抱住她，他们会一起跌在地上，然后大笑，就像以前那样，就像尤露希安在那些秘密的午后会做出的举动一样。

不管尤露希安怎么躲伊万，伊万还是会抓到她的。他推迟了自己回国的时间，天天在这家餐厅等对方下班，直到有一天再次被他看见那个较为熟悉的身影，她拨弄着额前的碎发，把它们捞到耳后，就是那个动作让伊万冲进店中。他拽着尤露希安出了店，他们就僵持在人来人往的大街上，那个场景又像极了他们分别的时候，也是在人群中站立着，所有人都避开了他们往别处走去，让他们形成一个奇妙的二人天地，现在也是这般，伊万站在尤露希安对面，看着她青春不再的容貌还有那惊恐与忧愁的神情。伊万心中开始燃烧一种情感，那是一种唏嘘，他喉咙发紧眼眶湿润，然后他上前一步紧紧拥抱住尤露希安，永远是他的尤露希安，他感觉到对方僵硬的身体，但最后她还是用双手拥抱回了他。有些过路人对着他们指指点点，他们总是不知道他们眼中所见的种种背后的故事，仅从表面就判断一个人或是一件事的好。伊万不停抚摸着尤露希安干枯的头发，他的眼泪打湿了自己手下的那些发，曾经它们是同绸缎一样的美好，他捂住她的耳朵，亲吻她松弛的脸颊，他只是吻着，闭眼吻着，那么虔诚，就像是在对待他的挚爱之物。他持续了很久，尤露希安紧紧拥抱住他，她睁着眼看着眼前无比熟悉的街景，但那些又多么陌生，她开始看见曾经自己与伊万牵手走过的街道，那些夏日的午后，寥寥数人的炽热道路，他们可以走上一下午，在回去的路上买一个甜筒吃，店主是昏昏欲睡的，他们是精神焕发的。

伊万又开始亲吻尤露希安的头发，他还在不停流泪，尤露希安只好拍拍他的后背来安抚他，其实她自己也不知道该怎么办，她应该再次接受这段感情吗？还是她应该再次逃离，回到她的小公寓去，回到她现在的生活。这一切是多么美好，但多么像是一场无尽的梦，她挣扎着想要醒来，但是眼前的一切让她又深切感受到这都是现实，一个她必须要接受的现实。“伊万？”她试图叫了伊万的名字，声音发颤，而伊万则一直不停地回答“我在”，“带我走好不好？带我四处转转，我想回俄罗斯看看，我在德国住得够久了。”她脱离开伊万的怀抱，然后看着她的爱人，他的眉眼他的头发他的轮廓，每一件都深深刻在她的脑海之中、记在她的心上，她便想要再去看一眼自己暂居了太长一段时间的俄罗斯，她还要把那里记在心里，带到她的未来，带进她的坟墓。伊万看着尤露希安现在略有些混浊的眼睛，他点头，然后拉着尤露希安从这里离开，离开这条街道，离开她现在的生活。

然后尤露希安就在俄罗斯一天天加速衰老下去，短短几年像是过了几十年一样，但她总要求伊万带着她四处走动，直到她再也无法行走，只好靠伊万推着她的轮椅。但尤露希安一直还是那个尤露希安，尽管她再也无法清晰地看清楚东西，她的灵魂又开始变得像个小女孩，伊万认识的那个小女孩，她在伊万身边时总能放下那些沉痛的思想，她牙齿稀缺但她开怀大笑，她垂暮年纪但她青春永驻。尤露希安在伊万眼里又是那个可爱的德国小女人了，那个他爱不释手的人，那个挠得他心尖直痒的女孩儿。

“你还爱我。”尤露希安在桥上这么说，伊万蹲下来把手放在她的膝上，尤露希安没有看他，头仍朝向湖面。

“是的，我爱你至死不渝，我爱你曾经的美好容颜，但我更爱你的灵魂。”伊万轻轻抚摸尤露希安的膝盖，他看到对方的脸上浮现出一个微笑来，他看不懂那个含义，对于他来说高深莫测，那是尤露希安以往在想到一件极好的事情的时候常做出的表情，伊万从来没有探究过她到底知道了什么，她也从未告诉过他，但她那像是握住了整个世界的表情让伊万醉心。“那就好，那就好。”尤露希安低喃着，她缓缓转头看向伊万，她的眼睛里又像是迸发出星彩，她的眸子清亮，巧笑倩兮。

那城市的道路上车水马龙，而青春就在昨日，也在当下，他们能够奋力奔跑，只是力不从心，无能为力。


End file.
